Light In Wonderland
by DeathNoteCherryGirl
Summary: Light is a normal High school student, who falls into a hole in the ground oneday, then he meets up with Near, Misa, Mello, Matt, Beyond Birthday and L this is an LxLight story! NO LYK YAOI NO READ!
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI STORY!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI FUCK OFF!

Light was walking down the street when he suddenly fell thru a hole in the ground "!!!!!!" Light screamed as he fell down the dark, dank hole. As Light fell he saw a wardrobe, he fell through it and his clothing disappeared and he was redressed in black n white striped stockings n a black n white maids dress. "WUT THE FUCK!" Light shouted, then he hit the floor, he then sees a boy with white hair and white pants with a white button down shirt and a silver watch, the boy glances at his watch and suddenly sais "Oh dear, I am late, for my very important date!" the white haired boy runs thru a tiny door in the wall and Light fallows him, trying to find out where he is. "HEY! Kid! Wait up! Can you tell me where I am?!" Light said, while running down the long, dark corridor that was lit up with silver light fixtures, his French high healed shoes clacking on the black n white cheackerd marble tile. As he ran, he saw a light pink light at the end of the long dark hallway.

"What is that light?" Light said to himself. When Light got to the end of the tunnel, he saw a open fild doted with light pink flowers and cherry blossom trees, he hears a light giggling and sees a girl in a beautiful long sleved Gothic Lolita dress, it was a knee leanth black dress with white lace on it and a black ribbon around the top, the girl in the dress had long blond hair and bright purple eyes, he hair was in two semi-pigtails and she has short bangs and cross earrings and a neakless with a skull on it and she wore black high heels and white tights. "Hi, my name is Misa, whats your name?" Light looked at the girl. "My name is Light" Misa smiled at him and then clinged to his arm "Misa Misa is a demoness, and i chose you as my mate 3" Light then saw the rabbit boy and he chased him thru another door and ended up in a dark forest. Light saw the rabiit boy talking to a blond boy with a big black hat on his head and a black suit. And next to him was a boy with bright red hair, and goggles over his eyes, he had red cat ears and a long swishy tail, a short sleved white shirt and a black n white pin striped vest n shorts n combat boots, on his arms were fishneted gloves. "Lets go and free prince L from the red queen! But first we must get Beyond! Otherwise we will not be able to over power the cards!" said the white haird boy the blond added "yeah, and L still needs his mate so he can heal the world, apparently the mate will come from another world" the red haired boy snorted n broke out laffing "MELLO!!!! I can't believe you actually think that old legend is true! XD there is no way that there is another world!" Light steped out of the shadows "um…….I coulden't help over hearing. I am Light Yagami, I have come from another world, can you maybe tell me where I am? " The blond man smirked "Matt, you man-whore, lisien up bitch, for that comment you owe me big tonight, I'll have you sucking and fucking till dawn." Matt gulped n his knees shake, the white haired boy sais "Mello, calm down, Matt made a honest mistake." Mello looked at near angerly "NEAR! STFU!!!! Anyway, Light, you are coming with us now." Mello grabed Light by the hand n dragged him to a large tea pot and knocked on the door a man with black hair and red eyes with bags under them ansures "If you wish to enter ansure this riddle. A substance red and sweet, it sticks to your hands and covred your face, what is it?" Mello sais "Strawberry jam Beyond. To easy" Beyond smiles and invited everyone inside his strange house…….

THE END!!!! FOR NOW!!!!! I WILL UPDATE SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond Birthday looked Light up and down "are you a dude or a chick?" Mello, Matt and Near nearly cracked up laughing. "I am a boy; my name is Light Yagami" Beyond Birthday smirked wickedly "So you are the other worlder? Looks like L got lucky again. He always gets the pretty ones." Beyond looked sad and Light said "What do you mean Beyond-san?" BB looked at Light with a smile "Ever since L was a child, we competed for everything, always trying to be better then the other. L always had luck on his side, were as I always had the supernatural on mine. You see my eyes Light?" Light looked at BB's eyes and saw that they were almost black with a slight crimson color. "T-they are red…." Light said "Yes, I am half shinigami, half god of death." Beyond said, smirking. Mello busted the moment "HEY! Are we gonna talk about how to save L or not?!" Beyond "Of course! Of course! Now, how may I be of assistance to you?" Near chimed in "We need you to use your Door Mouse Magic, Beyond. We will pay you your weight in strawberry jam, of course. Do you find the conditions acceptable?" Beyond looked to be in deep thought, chewing on the edge of his thumb, he looked up with a smirk "sure" he said, they then left Beyond's house and walk through the dark forest. "So, who exactly are you all known as in this world?" Light asked curiously, Matt answered him this time "I am the march hare, Mello is the Mad Hatter, Near is the White Rabbit, and Beyond is the Door Mouse, L is the true Prince of Wonderland, and you soon shall meet the rest of us." Light thought of all this information.

They continued walking until they heard singing "fer sure maybe fer sure not fer sure f fer sure bomb pulled up at a stop light do drugs on the dash board look at the mess we made tonight! Kick of ur stilettos! Kick or ur stilettos and fuck me in the back seat!" The group looked up to see a man who looked Japanese with black short hair and a suit on he had kitty ears and a kitty tail BB said "Hi Matsuda! How the fuck are ya?" Matsuda jumped from the tree only 2 land in B's arms and he kissed BB "I'm much better now that you are here honey 3" BB promptly dropped Matsuda "IM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND! =|" Matsuda disappeared singing I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules and Matt turned to Light "Matsuda is the Cheshire Cat" Light thought it was funny how such an idiot could be the clever cat, they continued walking and they found Misa, the demoness in the forest. "LIGHT!!!" Light is glomped by Misa who clings to his arm "On dear, looks like you have been captured by the Modelicorne (model-i-crone)" said Near. "Misa Misa loves Light, he is Misa Misa's boyfriend" Mello pulled out a 2A42 30 mm auto cannon (made in Russia) and shot Misa thru the skull, her lifeless body slid from Light's arm and she fell to the floor. "No More Bitch." Mello said triumphantly "t-t-thanks" Light stuttered.

THE END FOR NOW


	3. Chapter 3

**As Light Beyond Mello Matt and Near continued walking thru the forest, when they reached the dark castle. "Here we are!" announced Matt proudly. "Matt, shut up" Mello said "Mello, why are you acting so mad at me?" Matt said, his eyes filling with tears "Because! You are in love with Beyond!!!" Mello screamed at Matt. "Whoa, whoa. Mello, shut up, sit down. Matt, go with Near, go get cleaned up." Light said, seeing as how Mello punched Matt in the rib cage and had started beating him up. Matt said Ok, and Mello sat down, crossing his arms, angrily. "Light, Mello, Matt is…somewhat special to me, and it is not because he is my lover, but he is my Child." Beyond said, looking at the ground, Mello and Light stood aghast. "a-a-are you serious?" Light and Mello both asked Beyond "who would screw you?" said Mello, only to be flicked in the back of the head by Light "shut up Mello!" Light nearly screamed and Matt came back, a black and blue eye, and cuts all over him, Near, holding onto Matt's arm to assist him in walking. "Daddy, Mello is a Meany" Matt said, hugging Beyond. "Mello, you need to control your anger." Near said calmly, Light wondered how Near was always so calm, when they had finally gotten the problems and secrets out in the open, it was Night time, and time to go and rescue L. "Ok, Matt, Beyond, Mello, you go distract the guards, Light and I will try to find L." Near said, and it was so, Near and Light walked into the castle of Sweets and they found L, locked in his room. Near started to pick the lock while Light kept a look out, Beyond Mello and Matt quickly joined them, they broke the latch and they walked into L's room, only to see him laying on his bed, in a deep sleep. Light said "How do we wake him up?" when Mello pushed him forward and his lips landed on L's own soft pale pink ones. L's eyes fluttered open and he said "Who are you?" Light said "I um, am Light, pleased to meet you." L smiled "So you are the one who is to be my princess" and with that L grabbed his hand and kissed him passionately. "L, make out with Light later! We have to kill the wicked queen!" Mello shouted, holding Matt's hand, they all walked down the corridor and then they found the wicked queen "Naomi Masoura! You are charged with treason! How do you pled?" said a blond woman with blue eyes "Not guilty!" said Naomi Masura, a woman wearing all leather, with a soft fluffy amount of purpleness on her head "I am but a marshworm! I know not what I have done!" she said, crying her eyes out. The queen then said "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" and Naomi Masura's head went flying across the room. L ran into the room and side slashed the queen's head, her face was cut in half and she fell slumped onto the floor, L and Light got married, they fucked, and they lived happily ever after with Mello Beyond Matt and Near, beyond shed a few tears, for his Naomi, Matt's mother, who had died.**

**THE END!**


End file.
